The Codinator
by umk623
Summary: TDI/TerminatorxOver. Cody receives a robotic version of himself, and he decided to take it to his school, hilarity and chaos ensues, but it's all fun and games until a rival robot tries to kill him!
1. How It Happened

DISCLAIMER: NOPE, I feel cheap. I don't own TDI or Terminator. Despite it's beginning, I promise NO SLASH! Slash with Cody is as wrong as the ending of TDI. "It's WROOOOOOONG!" Says Lex Luthor.

**(Cody's POV): **

I hate school. I get picked on, the teachers are cruel, but there is one good thing, I get to see Gwen afterwards. Then I go home and play Call of Duty. It's Monday. My parents leave for work, giving me a two-hour range to get some clothes set up, take a shower, and go to school. After I get some clothes laid out, the usual stuff I wore from TDI, I get in the shower, a half-hour before 9. Then I hear,

CRACK!!!

**ZIT!!!!**

WHOOSH!!!

Sorry, I'm no good at sounds. I get done with my shower, I turn off the water, grab a towel, and I wrap it around my waist and open up the curtain. You won't believe what I saw! There in front of me, was an exact duplicate of me, staring me down.

"Hello?" I say to him or it.

(C-101's POV)

Target Found:

**Cody Connor**

**Mission: PROTECT and OBEY his every ORDERS**

"**Hello, Cody Kyle Connor."**

(Cody's POV):

This thing is scaring me; it called me by my full name.

"Who are you?" I spoke feared

"I am TeleDyne Systems Model C-101 Cybernetic Organism." The thing spoke.

"What?"

"I am a Codinator" A Codinator? So that's why it looks like me!

"Why are you here?"

"My mission is to protect you and follow your every order." I thought, 'every order?' Sweet. I can send this robot to school and be here playing Call of Duty. My parents return from work long after school's over.

"Alright, how smart are you?"

"My intellect is quadruple superior to those the default human brain."

"Cool. How strong are you?"

"I am virtually unstoppable." Those bullies at school are going to get it now!

"My first order is for you to go to my school and classes. "

"…Affirmative."

What? Affirmative?

"No, no, no, you got to learn the language. No one says affirmative anymore." I took 20 minutes to teach the Codinator the proper ways to speak, including what to do if people try to steal your lunch money, without killing them of course, and I told him about Gwen too. I told him to try and protect her. He put on my school clothes, and walked out the door. The only thing I forgot to mention that he is "Cody" for the day.

(No one's POV):

The C-101 was walking along to Clear Fork High School. It wasn't a long trip, but it would be a long day for a machine.

(Gwen's POV):

What is up with Cody today? We have the same classes. 1st Mod was Phys. Ed, the class was playing dodge ball, and Cody was playing by himself against the entire other team. 30 seconds later, Cody won! He threw the ball so hard; it knocked Geoff and DJ through the door of the Gym! 2nd Mod was music, he usually isn't good with the guitar, unlike Trent, but he played "Free Bird" and the beginning to "Hot For Teacher", while telling which notes he's playing, at full speed! 3rd Mod was lunch, and he didn't eat, I decided to find out what's up.

"Hey Cody."

"Hello, Gwen." His voice seemed a little less like himself.

"Why are you eating?"

"A cybernetic organism doesn't eat."

"Cybernetic…" I think Cody is going through one of the phases of life, when he likes something, I liked Star Wars, but Cody is one of those Super-Nerds, he would buy everything Star Wars.

At the end of the day, Cody walked home with me, then Michael and Clarke; two of Duncan's friends came up to us.

"Saw you didn't eat, Connor." Michael spoke sneering.

"Leave him alone, he isn't feeling well today." I tried to defend Cody

"You stay out of this." Clarke spoke loudly at me.

"So you want to make a contribution?" Michael grinned madly. Cody started walking off, the two caught up.

"HEY CONNOR, give us you're money!" Clarke screamed before punching him, after that Clarke held his hand, "GEEZ! THAT HURT!" Cody picked him up by his head and tossed him 25 yards. Michael took out a knife, and jabbed Cody. I couldn't believe I'm saying this but that knife didn't do anything. Cody took Michael's arm and broke it! He took out the knife without even groaning. The goons ran off. I couldn't believe what happened.

"What are you?" I said confused

"I am a TeleDyne Systems Model C-101 Cybernetic Organism." Cody spoke robotically. I decided to walk him home. We got inside his house. I decided to question him.

"Look Cody, are you on anything?"

(Cody's POV):

The day off was great! I got to the rest of the Death Cards of Call of Duty: World at War, and got to beat Rock Band 2. It was 4:15 I heard Gwen's voice.

"Look Cody, are you on anything?" Uh oh, she speaking to the Codinator, I knew something was up. I went downstairs.

(Gwen's POV):

I heard the footsteps; I thought it was Cody's parents.

"Oh good, your parents are here." I spoke quietly.

I look back to see Cody in pajamas.

"Wait, if you're here, then who's that?"

"This is my friend, the C-101, or a Codinator." I didn't get it. I must be on something!

I, mean how can there be two Codys?

Will Gwen finally realize the C-101? Will Cody be able to convince her? Is there always a calm before a storm? Find out on the next chapter of The Codinator.


	2. The Rundown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here still, remember, "Slash featuring Cody is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, it's wrong!"-Dr. Perry Cox.

**(Gwen's POV):**

I listened as the 'Codinator' laid it all down, TeleDyne, BlueNet, the end of existence, I sat here confused, I didn't believe that Cody would have a robotic clone.

"So why do you look like Cody?" I asked wondering,

"On June 19th, 2009, Cody Conner was kidnapped and researched by BlueNet scientists, and believed he was the perfect specimen for the perfect design of human to connect with machines. Seeing him on television. His DNA was used for future cybernetic organisms. Codenamed, the Codinator, after he was done, we neutralized his memory to before they took him in."

"What were these organism's objectives?"

"To attack and capture the enemy."

"Who was the original enemy?"

"The Iraqi Terrorists."

"Then what happened?"

"The CPU was reprogrammed, BlueNet's computer systems became self-aware."

"Then?"

"They attacked anything human."

"Was their any resistance?" Cody cut in.

"Yes, you lead the resistance." Cody…? A leader?

"How? Why me?" Cody looked confused

"The machines took the one you loved." He pointed to me. "Her."

"What happened?" I decided to fall in.

"He rescued you. Then."

"Then?"

"You two became married." We were shocked; there isn't a way that I would marry Cody, that future just doesn't fit me.

"I'm going out with Trent, there isn't a…" The "C-101" cut me off.

"Trent Dyson was Codinated during the attack." I felt a dagger poke my heart. Trent would end up dying? No, no, no. This shouldn't happen!

"Is there another sent to this time?" Cody had to ask.

"Yes."

**(No One's POV):**

In the middle of nowhere, a flash of lights goes off, it's chaos, electricity flying off in directions, a sphere of energy forms and a robot comes out…The C-1000, made out of Mimetic CodyAlloy. The most advanced Codinator. It had all of Cody's memories, friends, enemies, everything, even the voices of people he's known. He walked to apart of town, in an alleyway at 4:30 PM. He saw a black haired male with a long sleeve-short sleeve combo walk by.

"Trent!" The voice called out to the male.

"What was that?" He followed into the alley. Minutes later, a loud scream and whizzing sounds were made. Trent made it out of the alleyway, acting strange.

________________________________________________________________________

What is the C-1000's Mission? Will Cody lead the resistance? Can they stop the end? Find out on the next chapter of the Codinator!


	3. The C1000

Disclaimer: I Still Don't own anything here___________________________________

**(Cody's POV):**

I was worried, another Codinator? I sat here, Leader of the Future Resistance, future husband to the girl sitting next to me, wondered the other Codinator's intentions.

"What are its intentions?"

"The C-1000's intentions are to Codinate (C-101 speak for kill) the Leader of the Resistance Cody Conner and his spouse." We were worried at this point; something is out to kill us!

"What is the C-1000?" Gwen wondered.

"The C-1000 is a advanced Codinator, made out of Mimetic CodyAlloy. (C-101 speak for PolyAlloy)

"What?"

"Liquid metal."

"So this thing could make a weapon, like a knife?"

"Correct."

"What does he look like? Does he look like me?" I had to ask, if this thing was after me, I got to know if this thing looks like the C-101 or me.

"No, it goes into the past an endoskeleton, and acquires a form by taking a DNA sample from a target. He can now use this DNA to form the target."

"Well, what happens to the target?"

"The target is usually Codinated."

"That sucks." Gwen said, putting this into my thoughts. As I sat there I saw Trent. I got worried; it had been an hour since we started talking. He must have been really worried about Gwen and was here to get her. I don't want to spoil his future.

**(C-101's POV):**

Scanning…

Analyzing…

Target: C-1000. TeleDyne Systems Model Cybernetic Organism. Made of Mimetic CodyAlloy. Mission: Eliminate Cody Connor.

**(Cody's POV):**

"Stay away from the door!" The C-101 screamed. I might think he's overreacting. The door opened. Trent stood there, not moving much…Wait, that must be…The C-101 pushed me and punched Trent/C-1000 far. "Come with me if you want to live."

He took Gwen and me to my mom's car, a beautiful 2008 Ford Explorer, and drove off, C-1000/Trent in full pursuit. Gwen was confused with a mix of sad and angry.

"What happened to Trent?" She spoke worried

"The C-1000 must of got some of Trent's Sample DNA." The C-101 spoke coldly.

"So?"

"Trent Dyson is dead." Gwen started tearing up. Since we were in the back seats, she hugged me, getting my pajamas wet, not that I mattered; she just lost the love of her life, I was there to comfort her. This was turning good to bad real fast.

________________________________________________________________________

Will the C-1000 fulfill his mission? Will the C-101 be able to protect Cody and Gwen?


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything past this disclaimer. Nope, not a single thing.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(Gwen's POV):**

This isn't happening, this has got to be a nightmare.

Cody doesn't have a robotic clone, there isn't anyone trying to kill us, and most of all Trent is not dead. I tried to wake up from this dream…Damn! No use. This isn't a dream. The C-101 was driving Cody's car, evading Tren… I mean the C-1000. I was clinging on to Cody for dear life, crying, knowing that he maybe my… NO! I wondered. If we stop "The End", the annihilation of the human race, maybe none of this will happen!

"So how do we stop it?" I asked hoping for hope.

"We must hack into TeleDyne's CPU network and give them a virus." The C-101 spoke with a cold robotic tone, that's because he's a robot!

"Cool." Cody spoke happily, still comforting me. Wait…Cody's a computer genius! He can hack into TeleDyne's network and give them the virus!

"Where is the virus?" I spoke with some concern. You can't give a computer a virus without having it.

"It is in here." He pointed to his head. "It is a USB Port that has a virus inside of it. The Port is my Power Source."

"How do we get it out?" Cody was wondering.

"You must cut my skin and pull it out of a sealed casing." Eww… "We must make a stop." He stops the car at a deserted gas station/car repair shop. We get out to see a bunch of tools.

After a couple of minutes, he points to the casing covered part of skin. I cut it open with a knife.

"Now twist the screws clockwise." I do so, the casing opens up, and there is the USB Port. "Take it out." I take it out and I see the C-101's face looking like what Cody did after running into the tree on TDI to save Trent…sigh… I can't stop thinking about him. I can't get that though my head, Trent got killed and that C-1000 is going to get it. The C-101 is off. So I think, where's a computer? I see Cody pull up a XPS Dell and I am relieved.

"Okay the plan goes like this…"

**(C-1000's POV):**

DAMAGE: Minimum

TARGET: CODY CONNOR

STATUS: ESCAPED

TARGET: GWEN BREWSTER  
STATUS: ESCAPED

TARGET: C-101

STATUS: ESCAPED

MISSION: HEAD TO TELEDYNE INDUSTRIES…

**(Cody's POV):**

My first plan as Leader of the Resistance…I didn't do so badly. I realized that TeleDyne could remember the formula to make Codinators so I decided, with the virus; we dismantle the security, set up bombs and destroy the head building, in Toronto… It was going to be a long drive. Getting the Codinator into the car was painful. Geez! That C-101 weighs a ton!

**(Gwen's POV):**

The future is not set… If we want change the future now, we have to do this, I don't want to live in certifiable hell, married to Cody… Wait, now that I think of it, Cody isn't half as bad as he was on TDI. I don't care much about our relationship after this. If we fail, the world fails, all mankind will die. And that would be a bad day for everyone.

________________________________________________________________________

Will the C-1000 capture the crew? Will Cody, Gwen, and the C-101 destroy TeleDyne? Find out on the next chapter!!! BTW, if you can find the pop culture reference in Chapter 1, You will be inserted as a character in a future chapter!


	5. The Action Part I: Bye Bye, Mr TeleDyne

**Disclaimer: No go on me owno anything-o on this storie-o. You're probably thinking, this and then the next chapter and that's it, right? WRONG!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(Cody's POV): **

'This is insane.' We were at TeleDyne Industries' front door when I had this dilemma. I can't possibly hack a government security mainframe with just this! I thought, 'Cody! This isn't the attitude of a future leader! If you want to be a leader, act like one!' Okay, here goes nothing.

**(Computer POV):**

FOUND DEVICE: USB PORT

INTERNET EXPLORER: .

FILES: BIG, BAD WOLF; UNKNOWN FILE.

Doup Bay Technologies Site Hacker: HACKING CAPTURED SITE…

FOUND LOCATION

TRANSFER FILE TO SITE?: YES

COMPLETE CONTROL IN…

3…

2…

1…

SYSTEMS ARE GO…

A WINNAR IS YOU…

SECURITY ALARMS RAISED TO RIGHT SIDE OF BUILIDING IN

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

ALL THEIR BASE ARE BELONG TO US.

**(Cody's POV):**

"YES!" I screamed out loud.

"THE ALARM HAS BEEN RAISED! ALL SECURITY TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BUILDING!" I heard the alarm scream. "THE POLICE HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED." Aww. Shi…

"Cody! Let's go!" I heard Gwen interrupt my thoughts. We had to get the C-101 working again. I opened his skin and plugged the USB Port back into him. We had several pounds of C-4 and Plastique that we found in the gas station, I guess something had gone down in there. We grabbed the bag, and waited to see him wake up.

**(C-101's POV):**

SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL.

MISSION: PROTECT CODY CONNER AND GWEN BREWSTER, AND FOLLOW THEIR EVERY ORDER.

"I'm Back."

**(Gwen's POV):**

"Good. We have ten minutes before the guards find out that we hacked the place." Cody spoke proud. We ran in went into the elevator, went to the tenth floor, as we waited, Cody shut the casing that the C-101 had open. We don't want that to fly out if we meet up with Tren… I mean the C-1000. The doors open up to see that there's at least a million dollars worth of technology in here…all for waste. We set up the bombs near high pieces of the future. I see Cody setting up the last bomb.

"How do we set these babies off?" He asked the C-101

"Remote. Click." As he said 'Click' and made a motion to press a button, Cody taught him much, I heard when we were at Cody's house. I sat there, worried about what we were going to do, if this is what it takes to change the future. Cody saw me and walked this way.

"What's wrong?" Cody crouched down; he wiped a tear that was coming out of my eye.

"Are we sure that this is the future we want?" I spoke wondering.

"Of course! I don't want to live in a world overrun by Cybernetic Organisms." He didn't get what I tried to tell him, I understood why he was confused. I didn't explain much on what I meant.

"No…between us." He looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Maybe Trent wasn't much of love for me." I kissed him.

"Wha…wha…"

"Shh…" I put a hand on his lips.

"Let's go! The police are here." The C-101 cut in. I got up, Cody looked shocked. I pulled him up. Yeah… We have got to split; the bombs in here are making me nervous.

Did the C-1000 arrive? Will the C-101, Cody, and Gwen be able to set off the bombs? Find out on the next chapter! Action: Part II!


	6. The Action Part II: Stupid Chapter Names

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything here yet. This is coming to a climax. Very soon like.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(Cody's POV):**

Whoa…

That just happened. I sat there, in a mix of emotions. _She loves you. _I thought as we pulled up to the 7th floor; the armory room. The elevator got stuck on this floor.

"We need an exit." The C-101 pulled the door open and we all saw tons of guns and ammunition. We walked around picked up some guns. I picked up a Walther P99.

"Just like Bond." I said to my self. The Codinator picked up a Minigun with ease.

"That's definitely you." I heard Gwen say. Then we got our bags and headed out. We ran down the staircase. When we got to the ground floor, we saw the Police and SWAT teams try to enter. We looked left and saw a window surrounding our vehicle and us.

"Stand back." I instructed

"What are you do…" Gwen said as I decided to take a good run at the window, and I got to say it broke pretty easily, but it did hurt.

"Come on!" I yelled quietly. I felt the glass and blood dripping on me. I didn't care. We ran to the truck with ease, I guess that the SWAT team didn't see it. We backed up and the SWAT team finally noticed us, trying to shoot at us. As we backed out I saw Trent/C-1000 staring directly at us. He got into one of the cop cars and, started chasing us. I hit the button. I didn't see much of it but I heard,

**BOOOOOOMM!!!!!**

Dear God, we changed the future, stopped the production of Codinators, and stopped "The End". Now we were faced with another dilemma, Trent or the C-1000. Gwen looked worried looking back at the emotionless/robotic face of her ex-boyfriend/evil robot driving a police car.

"How fast can we go?" Gwen asked, worried to death.

"The speed limit of this vehicle is 130 Miles Per…" C-101 got most of what he was trying to say before I cut him off,

"He's gaining!" The cop car rammed into us. I saw the C-101 trying to get out of his seat.

"You drive." He sounded like he was challenging me to drive better than he was doing. As I grabbed the wheel, he grabbed the Minigun, broke the back window, and pulled the gun to aim at the C-1000.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Gwen looked scared. The C-101 started shooting without answering her question. C-1000 started feeling the bullets, but not in the way I thought, he was absorbing the bullets, like water to a sponge.

"Hang on!" I spoke as I drove to a closed foundry outside of town. I noticed, that there was no way out of this place…I sighed as we drove inside of the dark building, we got outside. We had to fight him, Gwen, Me, and the Machines.

"We were going to die here, aren't we?"

________________________________________________________________________

Will the C-1000 complete his mission? Or will the C-101 save Gwen and Cody? Find out on the two-part final chapters of The Codinator! I'm just prepping up for a longer story, called Total Drama Band. So enjoy these until I finish that up.


	7. Not The Final Episode, Really!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything past this disclaimer thingy, but you already knew that! This is the next to last chapter of the saga; will Cody, Gwen, and the C-101 stop the C-1000? Or will the rival Codinator fulfill his objectives? Find out below this bar!

* * *

"_**We're going to die here, aren't we?"**_

**(Cody's POV):**

The C-1000 parked right in front of us and got out of his cop car. I feel the worst is yet to happen...

**WHIRR!!!!**

The lights go on, the lava starts pouring, and we are all confused… including the evil Codinator. I had to formulate a plan in that short amount of break time, and I could only think of one plan…**RUN!!!**

Gwen and I started speeding towards the control room as the Codinators battled it out.

I had the unfortunate honor see much of the fight, and the C-101 was losing. If he lost, then we've lost. Then the C-1000 Judo tossed the C-101 and punched his head into the ground…he…he didn't get back up. The C-1000 killed him. My protector, my weapon, and mostly my friend, and he's… he's dead.

H…How? The C-101 was sent to protect me and he got destroyed doing that duty, I…I honor him. But now we needed to hide from the evil C-1000, and with this amount of space. We found a room with soundproof windows in the control lobby, the only catch is, we were next to the lava pit. It was hotter than Hell in there. My emotions started coming out of me, I had it.

**(Gwen's POV):**

Cody lost it.

The death of his friend was the last straw. I felt for him, I lost someone close not six hours ago.

We checked out the surroundings. It was a bunch of electronical stuff. Cody sat in the corner, crying. I went over to him, and sat down right beside him.

**(Cody's POV):**

"Why? Why me?" I started tearing up. My mind kept repeating that moment in time. "That machine was like my next to only friend I ever had, and now…and now…he's gone." I started crying. Gwen started to cry too. I think it might have been for other reasons that I don't know.

"Cody…" We hugged; she was obviously trying to comfort me.

"I know we're about to die, but can we…" I cleared up a bit. She obviously knew my intentions by saying that.

"Yes." We kissed; my last minutes should be with Gwen.

Then the door opened…No, it was more like tossed. But we saw the C-1000 trying to grab us, I didn't look anything less than scared. I was going to die! That thing was going to fulfill his mission, kill us. I looked behind him and I saw…

It couldn't be.

It was the C-101!

He came back to life!

He grabbed the C-1000 by his throat; apparently the eviler machine couldn't escape his grasp, picked him up by his throat and walked to the lava pit. I saw his intentions as soon as he finished walking.

"You've been Codinated!" He spoke robotically proud as he tossed the C-1000 into the pit.

We walked over to the pit rail as we saw the C-1000's ugly death. Inside of Trent's skin was a cruel, evil robot. I wished he didn't die that way.

Now…the world is better, humans can live freely with no fear of a robotic overthrow…or is it?

* * *

Why did this chapter end in a question mark? Why did I end that sentence with a question mark? Why am I getting confused? Oh, just stick around for the finale of this epic.


	8. DNE EHT

**Disclaimer: Yes, I had sexual relations with an intern (not really), but I do not own anything past this sentence. This will be the LAST chapter, so why did Cody finish that last sentence with a question mark? Find out…NOW!**

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

I stood next the rail of the pit that the C-1000 fell into. Finally…it was all over.

"Is it over?" I had to ask…

"No." The C-101 answered. Wait, this isn't over??? "There is one more chip to destroy." He pointed to his head again.

Oh no.

I can't destroy him! He's my only real…oh wait…He's one of my real friends. I can't lose him!

"You can't! I order you not to." I felt a tear come out.

"I'm sorry, Cody. I must do this. If I don't, I will make more Codinators, that will be programmed to attack you."

I understood, but I wouldn't take him leaving easily. I started to tear up; and Gwen was tearing up as well. I opened up his container, took out the USB, looked at it, and tossed it in the pit.

He was gone for good.

I had to push him into the pit as well, so Gwen and I picked up his legs, and pushed to the lava, he fell over the bar and melted in the lava pretty quickly. I crouched down and started crying. I felt Gwen's hand on my shoulder.

"He wanted you to live." She knew I was completely out of it, only she could comfort me. "Let's go." She headed out of the room, I looked back into the pit, remembering the C-101, and then, I walked off. The road we paved for the future grew clearer to me, the Codinator, a machine sent to protect me, and to ensure a better tomorrow for Gwen and I. And tomorrow, I plan to live better.

**The Next Day…**

**(Cody's POV)**

I got up for school, my grade level improved, my bully problems deduced, and all it took was a machine to live my life for a day. I got my regular clothes, the shirt with two stripes, basically, the get-up I wore on TDI, then got my bag, ate some Toaster Strudels, and headed out.

I walked around Clear Fork High School, pretty happily, Michael and Clarke stopped picking on me. (Gee, I wonder why, was it Clarke getting tossed like a rag doll, or was it Michael getting his arm broken after trying to stab the C-101, that stopped them?) I still looked at Michael, with an arm cast, and Clarke in a wheelchair. I didn't say anything to them to brag and make an ass out of myself, but I heard they were moving out. I walked around the hallways, I high-fived Geoff and Deej (You know, DJ!); oddly, they didn't seem mad that the C-101 crushed them at dodge ball. I listened to Gn'R's new album as I put all my things into my locker and the day began.

1st mod was great! The dodgeball teams had a fight to see who picked me first. But, I guess I failed expectations, we lost twice and won once.

2nd Mod was weird, every one wanted me to play "Hot For Teacher" again, and the teacher gave me a signed guitar by Eddie Van Halen that he got from one of the "1984" Album tours. He told me that he got it by winning one of those stupid "if-you're-caller-number-X-you-win!" contests. But hey! I got a new guitar!

3rd Mod, I ate soft tacos, with Gwen (next to me), Duncan (Who didn't seem mad that "I" beat up his friends), Owen (who was just gulfing those tacos down), Izzy (next to Owen of course, antagonizing Noah), Noah (who didn't eat, having to listen to Izzy annoy him), Courtney (who was next to Duncan, as usual.), Bridgette and Geoff (who sat together of course.) We talked about anything.

After the bell, 4th-6th Mods were cancelled, because of a ceremony for Trent. Only me, Gwen, and a handful of our friends knew or heard about his tragic death. A lot of my TDI friends who moved here were crying the Mississippi River in tears; and I was crying too, it was a very sad service. I comforted Gwen as she heard the Principal and some of the staff talk about Trent. After that, we walked home. We was still crying about Trent and the C-101. Then we made it to my front door.

"Alright. I'll see you." I said to her.

"Wait…" She grabbed and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"To show you you're future."

"I think I'm going to like the future."

"I am too." We walked to our separate ways. The future is made in my eyes.

**THE END**

* * *

**And it's over. The new FanFic (Total Drama Band) will be released as soon as I get it all planned out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
